


i love you (baby i'm not a monster)

by avestrum



Series: summer loving and fights [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Childhood Friends, Confessions, Cutesy, Happy Ending, Implied Childhood Sweethearts, M/M, Non-Traditional Confessions, Nostalgia, POV Kageyama Tobio, Pro Volleyball Player Kageyama Tobio, Pro Volleyball Player Ushijima Wakatoshi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:35:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22958800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avestrum/pseuds/avestrum
Summary: It takes Kageyama joining the Schweiden Adlers to realize how much he misses Kindaichii and Kunimi.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Kindaichi Yuutarou/Kunimi Akira
Series: summer loving and fights [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1642003
Comments: 2
Kudos: 177





	i love you (baby i'm not a monster)

**Author's Note:**

> takes place after the Adlers vs Jackals game that we still don't know the result of  
> heckin manga.
> 
> I sat and cried over how Kunimi and Kindaichi looked in their twenties for thirty minutes and then wrote this.

It takes Kageyama joining the Schweiden Adlers to realize how much he misses Kindaichii and Kunimi. His ex-best friends, from all those years ago are standing in the crowds and Kageyama can’t help but be distracted once the match is over. Kindaichi and Kunimi look so much more mature, grown up whereas Kageyama still feels stuck in place, missing out on all the good things that he could have had since he, Kindaichi and Kunimi split ways all those years ago.

Kindaichi’s haircut makes him look kind of like a superstar. He radiates the same kind of energy that Iwaizumi-san used to back in highschool, like he knew how he looked and was well aware he had that effect on people. Kunimi’s hair was a bit longer, but he had the same sly smile that made Kageyama’s insides turn in a good way.

Hell he’s missed them so much.

He runs into them in a bathroom of all things, nostalgia hits him from his first year of high school as he lifts his head from the sink to see Kindaichi and Kunimi in the mirror.

Kageyama turns around and opens his mouth, expecting the things he’s wanted to say for the longest times to spill out but all he says is a choked, “Hi.” 

Kindaichi’s eyes widen, like he expects Kageyama to ignore him, before Kinimi gives Kageyama a small nod of acknowledgement and shoves his bag at Kindaichi, muttering something about using the bathroom. 

“You did good out there.” Kindaichi says after a moment. “You’ve really improved.” 

Kageyama blinks, expression blank before he finally manages to speak. “Thank you.” Kageyama runs his fingers over the strap of his duffle bag, following the stitching before he continues. “I learned a lot, ever since we started our first year.” Kageyama sees the look in his eyes and knows Kindaichi understands what he means.

“That’s good.” The conversation is awkward, the two of them are awkward at expressing their emotions, even more so when it comes to expressing it to each other. Kageyama nods, almost as if he’s dismissing himself before Kunimi comes back out of his stall and comes over to the sink, watching Kageyama and Kindaichi carefully as he washes his hands.

“You played well, Kageyama.” Kunimi says, his tone is something Kageyama hasn’t heard in a long time and unwillingly, his chest aches at the sound of it. 

“Thank you.” Kageyama bows, before he straightens his back and his eyes dart towards the door. “I should go.” 

“Kageyama-” Kindaichi calls out impulsively when the setter pushes past him to the bathroom exit. 

“I’ve missed you.” Kageyama interrupts as he tugs open the bathroom door, glancing at Kunimi and Kindaichi over his shoulder. “The both of you.” 

With that he walks away, knowing that his thoughts aren’t gathered enough for a proper conversation, a proper confession. He will speak to them some day, in the near future, because his feelings for them go deeper than just the people who once trusted him.

  
  


*

  
  


His encounter with Kunimi and Kindaichi never leaves his mind the three weeks he spends training in preparation for the Adler’s next match. Ushijima questions him with concern, when he hears from Goshiki that Kageyama has reunited with past teammates, but Kageyama shrugs away the older player’s concern as he mulls his confession over in his mind.

Kunimi and Kindaichi are a package deal, but Kageyama has never wanted anything less, from both of them. They come to his next game, watching from seats closer to the court than they have before. Kageyama can see Kindaichi’s hair, sticking up in the crowd and spots Kunimi next to him, munching eagerly on Onigiri while he holds a coffee cup in his hand. 

If Kageyama shows off a bit more when he serves next, that’s only for him to know.

He finds Kunimi and Kindaichi long after the match is over and the post-game briefing by their coach is complete. Kageyama goes for a walk, in plain clothes, taking in the crisp air that tells him that winter is close and steadily approaching. When he rounds the corner onto the street that leads to his old middle school, Kunimi and Kindaichi are already there, standing with scarves around their necks and hands tucked into pockets.

“Kageyama.” Kindaichi greets him softly, burying his nose into his scarf as a breeze causes him to shiver.

“Thank you for coming to my game.” Kageyama responds politely, bowing slightly before he lifts his head and meets Kunimi’s eyes head on.

“Did you figure it out?” Kunimi asks. He offers no explanation as he leans into Kindaichi’s side, the two of them huddling closer together as the breeze blows cold air against them.

“I did.” Kageyama answers softly. “I did a long time ago.” 

Kunimi’s frame relaxes and he softens, nudging Kindaichi as the both of them step forward.

“So what are you waiting for Kageyama.” Kunimi says in a teasing taunt, tilting his head to the side. Kageyama removes his hands from where they’re tucked into the pockets of his hoodie, eyeing both Kunimi and Kindaichi carefully before he steps forward and reaches out for the both of them.

“I’m waiting to know if you still want me.” Kageyama admits softly, hands finally grazing the fabrics of Kindaichi and Kunimi’s jackets. “If this is something you both still want.”

Kindaichi makes a wounded noise in the back of his throat, before he takes the first step forward and closes the gap between him and Kageyama, gloved hands cupping Kageyama’s cheek before he kisses him.

Kindaichi kisses like he’s nervous, trembling fingers and a soft press of lips and tongue that is unwilling to do more than explore what he is given. Kageyama drinks it in, taking what Kindaichi is willing to offer him as one hand curls around the fabric of Kindaichi’s sleeve, while the other blindly grasps for Kunimi to his side.

When Kindaichi pulls away, Kunimi drags Kageyama’s attention over to him, peeking out behind his fringe to smile at Kageyama. The setter goes breathless, Kunimi’s smile has always been something of a blessing, and then whatever breath he thinks of taking next is stolen by Kunimi’s kiss. 

It is firm and sure, like Kunimi is when no one else notices. Kunimi knows what he wants, and he presses close until Kageyama’s knees are weak and he shivers from more than just the biting cold of the breeze.

“Of course we still want you.” Kunimi says breathily once he pulls away from Kageyama. The two of them take one of Kageyama’s hands each in their own, slowly learning the calluses formed from setting the ball as intensely as he does. 

They have a lot to work out. There’s a lot of history to unpack between them. Unsaid words that should have been said, and words that should have never been uttered, but Kageyama has a good feeling about them as he clings tightly to their hands. 

As he walks in between Kindaichi and Kunimi, he stares upwards at the sky, various shades of pinks, reds, oranges, yellows and blues and he feels nothing but content as he’s sandwiched between their sides.


End file.
